narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Yuzuki
Team Yuzuki was one of Konohagure's teams lead by Yuzuki Nagi. It's original members consisted of Saigo Kaminaga, Riko, Inodai Yamanaka and Makoto. It's second leader was Kō Hayabusa who took over the training of one member. It's third leader was Anra Nagi. Members Saigo Kaminaga Team Yuzuki's captain, he is specialises in Dōjutsu and poisons. He has the almost unique Dokugan, the Poison Eye kekkai genkai. He is also a specialist with his water release and his cloning abilities. He and Riko are the only two consistent members of the team. Saigo, like Riko and Inodai, promises to train one of Yuzuki's three sons. He later trains Kaze in Team 18 with Masaki and Chīsana Kokuro. Riko Team Yuzuki's lone female member, she is a master at Bukijutsu and Fūinjutsu. She is a valuable part of the team and serves as an older sister type. She is more often then not the brains behind a mission and it's her job to keep the team calm and working. She and Saigo are the only two consistent members of the team. Riko, like Saigo and Inodai, promises to train one of Yuzuki's three sons. She later trains Asao with Tomoyo and Kaoru in Team 3. Inodai Yamanaka Team Yuzuki's medic and master of chakra flow. He is also able to use the Senmatsu flesh release as well as Mind jutsu from the Yamanaka clan. He is considered the strongest of the team, although he was originally the weakest. He left the team for a few years to train under Hayabusa, and he returned to reform the team. Like Saigo and Riko, he promised to train one of Yuzuki's three sons. He trains Saburo with Hitomi and Hideki in Team 12. Makoto After loosing all his team mates during a mission, Makoto became Inodai's replacement when he left the team. Riko and Saigo were however against him having a replacement, but had no choice but to except him in the team. He specialised in Bukijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. When Inodai returned, he trained remained in the team and was considered the team's fourth member, but he didn't get one of Yuzuki's sons to train. Leaders Yuzuki Nagi Yuzuki was the first sensei of the team, and was appointed this position when the trio graduated from the academy. She is a master of Kenjutsu and has monstrous strength which makes her naturally gifted in taijutsu, she is also skilled with Chakra Flow. She treated her students like her own children and became very overprotective of them. She had to stop fighting while she was pregnant with her child Zakuro, but her brother Anra took over for her until she could return. She got pregnant again four years later and gave birth to triplets after the Kyuubi's attack. She had to stop teaching to take care of her children so Anra took over again. She became sensei again when Inodai joined the team again, and thus Team Yuzuki was reborn. Anra Nagi Yuzuki fell pregnant twice, both times her brother Anra took over for her. He took is skilled in Kenjutsu and is also good at Ninjutsu. He wasn't quite as good as Yuzuki, but he still did his best to be a good sensei to his sister's students. Kō Hayabusa For a few years Kō Hayabusa was the sensei of Inodai Yamanaka, and thus this made him part of team Yuzuki. He turned Inodai from the weakest ninja of his generation to one of the strongest. After his resumed death, his student returned to his team. Category:DRAFT